SuperMario231
This article is about SuperMario231 as one of the main protagonists of one of his series. SuperMario231 (or SM231 in short) (Name: Earl Garcia) (Born: September 4, 2004), is an SM64 Machinimist. He joined YouTube in January 17, 2015 and uploaded his first video on June 4, 2016. He is a Filipino. Biography SuperMario231 woke up at 4:30 AM during his school days, and 8:00 AM during weekends, vacations, and holidays. During his school days, he was arrived at exactly 6:15 AM. When there's no assignments, he picked an enough time to make his videos. Personality SuperMario231 is an SM64 Machinimist that he likes Wing Caps. Alongside SMG4 and OnyxKing, he pretend to caretaking Mario from being a dumbass. Appearance Since his channel, SuperMario231 appears on most of his videos. Color code SuperMario231 has: * Black hair (depending on what plugin you're using) * Black shoes * Red hat and shirt * Pure white gloves * Dark blue overall (but his color code, it was been almost blue) * Beautiful face He uses Mudlord's Rice video for his hair color. Trivia * His full name is Earl Reiner Garcia. * He created his YouTube account on January 17, 2015. * He uploads his first video on June 4, 2016. * He named his channel "SUPERMARIO231 Gaming, Lyrics and more!" before he renamed his channel by dropping out "Gaming, Lyrics and more!" on early 2017 and renamed to "SuperMario231" on April 2017. * He started creating SM64 Machinimas since he upload his first SM64 Blooper. * Since his first video of his channel, he makes a hidden Windows OS Startup sounds. * He played Everybody Edits! since 2013, two years before he joined YouTube. * He also uploads Gravity Falls AMV and fanmade videos. ** However, he is a fan of Gravity Falls. * He is a fan of SMG4. * In real life, he enjoyed watching TV shows, watching news, gags, and more. * Since his childhood, his favorite TV station was ABS-CBN, GMA 7, TV5, FOX, and IBC. * His favorite sports show was NBA. ** His favorite team was Golden State Warriors, L.A Lakers, and Cavaliers. ** His favorite player was Kobe Bryant, Shaquille O'Neal and Stephen Curry. * He is also likes K-pop. * He is a 2nd Filipino SM64 Machinimist. ** However, MickeyMario64 was first. * He hates playing anime games. ** He also likes anime but he watched it sometimes. ** Most of the anime games like God Eater, we're played by his classmate. * He made other appearances outside his channel. He was first appeared in Skydev64's bloopers. * As of August 8, 2018, SuperMario231 gained 400 subs, defeating MelodyChan's 295 subs. * He's very retard in solving "shitty" Math algebras in real life. * He inspires SMG4, Starman3 and MarioMario54321. * In "A day in the life of SuperMario231", SuperMario231 gets surprised by a Katchi dance challenge. * In biography in this page, it talks about a day in his reality. ** For Your Information: The name of his school where he studied was Asian College of Technology (or ACT in short) (formerly Asian Computer Institute or ACI) alongside MelodyChan and Krista. * His original theme song of his channel was "Press Start" by MorganDavidKing (or MDK in short). However, after SuperMario231 uploads his theme song to YouTube, the video was removed by MDK due to copyright. ** But on his later videos, the "Press Start" was still used. In 2016, SuperMario231's theme song is the millennium remix of the Super Mario Land Birabuto, which is the outro song of SMG4. His outro was the ff.: (SMG4's outro song), Monstrous Turtles!, and Super Mario World rock version. * He faced criticism by "Martilyo Gang" after the group bullied him because of the following: Posting videos on Facebook and posting content of his channel against "Martilyo Gang". ** "Martilyo Gang" was his enemies and real life classmates. That is why, the group made the truth about him (SuperMario231). * Jakob Geniusse posted the truth about him. ** SuperMario231 posted on his Twitter negatively against the two people who unfriended him on Facebook. * Two people targeted are: *# Glyndel Magallanes *# Mikela Gungob * On both of his Facebook and Twitter page, SuperMario231 warns viral bullying student of Ateneo Junior High School, Joaquin Montes. ** Joaquin Montes caught bullying in that one comfort room. He was dismissed by the president of Ateneo. ** However, SuperMario231 uses the hashtag on his Twitter page as #JoaquinMontes. ** SuperMario231 really hate people saying "Bugbog or Dignidad?". * SuperMario231's real life self makes appearances in MelodyCrystal's Christmas Party vlog. ** For part 1, click here. ** For part 2, click here. * He likes beer, wine, and vodka. * He hates drugs in real life. * He recreates the official jingle video of Asian College of Technology via SuperMario231+. * In real life person, he hates Tik Tok. External links If you want to know about and talk to SuperMario231, here are the links below: * For SuperMario231's official YouTube channel, click here. * For his official Twitter page, click here. * For his official Facebook page, click here. * If you really want to PM to SuperMario231 via his Facebook profile, click here. * For his official Instagram page, click here, or * You may send messages via his email: earlreiner94@gmail.com, or * Contact at 09669956404. Gallery SM231.jpg He is an asianista.png Category:Characters